Funds are requested to provide partial support for a conference to be entitled. "Catecholamines: From Molecule to Mind" and to be held in July, 1993. The conference will be organized with the assistance of the Gordon Research Conferences organization. The 5-day meeting will involve 100-125 people and will focus on a wide variety of topics relevant to our understanding of catecholamines, dealing with issues at the molecular, cellular, and organismal level. It will include information from both basic and clinical science. Among the unique features of the conference will be (1) the interdisciplinary nature of each session, (2) the large amount of time set aside for informal discussion, (3) the commitment of each participant to active participation in all aspects of the entire conference, and (4) the emphasis placed on obtaining a diverse group of participants, from the standpoint of institution, geographical location, level of achievement, gender, and minority status.